Lonely No More
by HermsPotter
Summary: Harry se siente solo pero cierta persona le demostrara lo contrario. Dedicado a Bet. Fic terminado en honor al 6to libro de la k no sebe ser nombrada. Leean y dejen Reviews


Disclaime(O COMO SEA) Ningún personaje es mío todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros

* * *

**LONELY NO MORE**

* * *

-----Hola antes que nada quiero agradecer a: Arissita, Monik, OLGA SAIZ LAFUENTE y JakeGranger por sus últimos comentarios de La Carta realmente se los agradezco y espero les haya gustado la historia que no era tan buena pero creo yo que se defendía muchas gracias de todo corazón se los agradezco.----- 

Bueno Teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos del sexto libro y las tonterías que dijo La-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada (dios bendiga a quien le invento el apodo) de nosotros los HHr seguimos ignorando sus tonterías porque a pesar de hay personas que seguimos creyendo en que va a suceder por que todo lo que hemos leído entre líneas no puede estar equivocado y aunque nunca haya HHr en nosotros siempre lo habrá y siempre tendremos lis fics donde vivirán por siempre y además la esperanza muere al ultimo, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba. He dicho

Bueno esta historia se la dedico a mi gran amiga y escritora de fics favorita Bet, Blanca porque siempre tendremos los Fics y la esperanza muere al último.

* * *

**LONELY NO MORE**

_Cursiva-- pendamiento de harry_

-Dialogos

* * *

_Han pasado 8 meses desde el enfrentamiento en el ministerio de magia, 8 meses lejos de mis amigos, lejos de todos y de todo, han sido los 8 meses más dolorosos de mi vida, pero que más podía hacer no tenia otra opción o bueno creí que no tener otra opción._

_Y que ha resultado de todo esto, nada sencillamente nada porque a pesar de que no ha ocurrido nada y todos estoy bien yo ya no soy el mismo y no sé si algún día lo seré._

_Se supone que mi destino es ser victima o victimario y cualquiera de las dos cosas que suceda no será grato, como vivir con una muerte en mis hombros a pesar de que esa muerte sea merecida y justa? Yo no soy asesino, y si muere todo el mundo y las personas que amo serán destruidos._

_Eso me hacia enojar, como era posible que una responsabilidad tan grande estuviera sobre mis hombros, como podía ser que en mis manos estuviera el destino de miles de personas, el enojo crece en mi segundo tras segundo pero el pensar ella me da esperanza, el pensar que tal vez algún día pueda estar junto a las personas que amo me da calor en el corazón. _

_Amor, una palabra tan sencilla dos silaba, 4 letras y una definición tan sencilla como Sentimiento que ligan una persona a otra, o bien a las cosas. Pero que pasa cuando se convierte en más._

_Pero que es realmente ese sentimiento, hay tantos tipos como padres que lo dan todo por sus hijos, el de hermano que protege y acompaña, el de amigo que es cómplice y comprensivo y el de hombre y mujer que dicen que nos hará libres, este ultimo tuvo que dolerme para que lo comprendiera,_

_Ese sentimiento que liga a una persona a otra me permitió seguir con vida y tener un futuro y que hace 8 meses me di cuenta que existe en mi para con otra._

_8 Meses atrás la desesperación que sentí cuando empezamos a correr para huir de los ataques que mi prioridad era que sacarlos a todos de ahí con vida pero principalmente a ella y para ellos debía hacerlo yo mismo y todo fue por instinto, después cuando la vi ahí tirada, inerte, temiéndome lo peor, sentí como la sangre bajaba de calentarme porque mi corazón ya no la bobeaba, la alegría que sentí cuando me dijeron que si tenia pulso, en ese instante sentí como volvía a palpitarme la vida y unas infinitas ganas de darle un mundo mejor a ella, ahí comprendí el verdadero significado de la palabra amor._

_Por ese sentimiento que estaba escondido en mí por ella, decidí alejarme ya que mi cercanía la expone al peligro y eso no podía permitirlo, no puedo dejar que ella vuelva a ser atacada por estar ahí conmigo y por eso decidí alejarme._

_Si me aleje de ella que no comprendía bien mis motivos, ella creía que fue por protección y efectivamente no estaba equivocada pero además de querer no exponerla mas al peligro también lo hice porque el sentimiento y su cercanía comenzaban a dolerme_

_Logre alejar a los demás encerrándome en mi propio mundo sin dejar nunca que entran hasta que se cansaron de intentarlo pero ella se resistió y para lograrlo la ofendí de todas las formas posibles hasta que ya no lo soporto y opto por alejarse a pesar del dolor que sentía con cada palabra lo logre pero hoy me he dado cuenta que alejarla de mi no era la solución porque de mi entupida actitud los dos salimos lastimados y eso no es amor es egoísmo. _

_Se supone que el amor lo da todo y busca la felicidad para el otro, no lo que sea mejor para él ni su seguridad, solo y simplemente su felicidad, pero no lo hice así y por eso ahora lo estoy pagando muy caro porque el dolor de no tenerla a mi lado es muy grande y además estoy solo, mas solo que cuando estoy con mis tíos y cuando no hay nadie a mi alrededor._

_Pero tal vez no sea tarde para cambiar, talvez todavía tenga una oportunidad, aquí en la torre de astronomía que se ha vuelto mi fortaleza y mirando a mis únicas amigas desde que decidí cruelmente por lo demás veo pasar una estrella fugaz que tal vez sea la señal que me dice que nunca es tarde_

_Solo espero que me puedan perdonar todos por los terribles y difíciles meses por los que los he hecho pasar, los desplantes y las groserías a los que los sometí y especialmente espero que ella me pueda perdonar porque sin ella no soy más que un muchacho más._

_Decidido bajo apara dirigirme a la sala común de nuestra casa, entro con el único objetivo de hablar con ella pero parece que ya es muy tarde pues no hay nadie en la sala, triste por no poder hablar de una vez por todas con ella me dirigía mi habitación cuando oigo que alguien suspira, me giro y veo mechones castaños que sobre salen del sillón individual frente a la chimenea._

_Me acerco a ella pero esta dormida con un libro en las piernas, no quiero despertarla por lo que solamente me hinco frente a ella noto que tiene ojeras por lo que me imagino que se ha estado desvelando ya la había notado rara, mirándola fijamente me siento en el brazo del sillón._

_Mi atrevimiento la ha despertado, me mira sorprendida e intenta levantarse para alejarse pero no la dejo porque la he tomado de los hombros obligándola a sentarse._

-Por favor hermione no te vallas escúchame

-Sabes ahora soy yo quien no quiere estar a tu lado y mucho menos escucharte

_Sus palabras son hirientes pero son verdad he sido muy cruel con ella y ahora me lo devuelve y no la culpo por ello pero debo hacer que me escuche aunque después no quiera volver a estar cerca de mí._

-Solo escúchame, solo escucha, sé que no me lo merezco pero solo eso te pido.

-Cuántas veces te suplique que me escucharas y que me dejaras acompañarte y solamente me contestaba el silencio hasta que empezaste a ofenderme.

-Lo sé pero...

_No me permite terminar pues se levanta rápidamente, recogiendo el libro que había caído al piso lo que me da tiempo de pararme en medio de las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios ella intenta pasar pero no la dejo, saca la varita para amenazarme con echarme una maldición y sé que es capaz de hacerlo pero con un movimiento mas rápido saco la mía y la desarmo para después recuperar su varita y tirarla con la mía hacia las escaleras, me mira con desconfianza y temor._

_Intenta decirme algo pero empecé a hablarle de la profecía para que me escuchara y no me interrumpiera, le dije que mi destino ya estaba trazado, que lo único que cambiaria seria la posición de victima o victimario y que por lo mismo no le había dicho nada de esto a nadie, ella me miraba como no entendiendo o mas bien no queriendo entender mis palabras, le explique que no quería que nadie sufriera por mi en ningún sentido, ya que gracias a mi a ella y a ron los habían atacado por ayudarme con lo de Sirius además de que toda la familia weasley se preocupa mucho por mi y eso tenia que acabar o eso es lo que yo creía. _

_Le dije que desde el día que me contó todo Dumbledore sentí miedo y fue por el mismo miedo por lo que me decidí por algo tan radical como confinarme a la soledad, pero que fue mi mismo exilio voluntario el que me hizo ver que estaba en un gran error por que el hecho de que yo me alejara no iba a evitar que los demás dejaran de preocuparse por mi ni mucho menos y que lo único que lograba con esto era lastimar a las únicas personas que me importaban._

_Su mirada pasa de ser desconfianza a interrogativa pero al terminar de contarle mis razones volvió a mirarme con reproche y desconfianza, le dije que con esa mirada se parecía a mí, que por primera vez su expresión me daba a entender que no sabia que decirme, su mirada cada vez se volvía mas pesada para mí, calle esperando que dijera lo que fuera, que me hablara pero solo salieron dos palabras de su boca:_

-¿Por qué?

_No sabia que contestarle pues ya le había explicado mis razones y me extrañaba que la chica más inteligente del colegio no entendiera mi posición y mi miedo a perder a mas personas que aprecio y amo, porque esa era mi verdadera razón mi miedo a perderlos, su mirada era tan penetrante que no pude sostenérsela mas y mire hacia el piso evitando así todo contacto visual._

-Sabes harry siempre te he creído más inteligente de lo que tus palabras me acaban de demostrar. Sabes el hecho de que nos trataras de alejar no significaba nada porque al final íbamos a estar contigo aunque no quisieras, yo voy a estar contigo hasta el final sea cual sea ese.

_Sus palabras no me sorprendían mucho pues eso lo presentía, lo que realmente me había sorprendido era el hecho de que me lo dijera, que ella iba a estar ahí, aunque en otras ocasiones ya me lo había demostrado ella nunca me lo había dicho, lo volví a mira sorprendido._

-Tu no sabes lo difícil que es cargar con el destino del mundo en tus hombros y más aun sabiendo que los que te acompañen podrían sufrir el mismo final que tu. –Mis últimas palabras con mucho trabajo las pude pronunciar pues sentía como el aire me falta y la voz se me apagaba por un nudo que había surgido en mi garganta.-

-Sabes harry la profecía son solo palabras y yo creo que tu puedes demostrar algo mas y te puedo jurar que al final vivirás y serás feliz, aunque exista la posibilidad de que no sea así yo confió en ti, en tu capacidad y habilidad por lo que no dudo que lo logras y más porque las personas que te quieren estaremos contigo... yo estaré ahí contigo.

_El nudo que tenia en la garganta se apretaba a cada palabra que pronunciaba, mi vista se nublo al igual que mi mente, ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuerte, sintió mi cuerpo estremecer al contacto con el suyo, por primera vez después de todo lo ocurrido por primera vez me sentí tranquilo, bien conmigo. Las lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, la estreche en mis brazos inconscientemente mis labios empezaron a expresar lo que mi corazón sentía._

-Hermione ayúdame ya no quiero estar solo, no quiero tener que pagar depuse por todo estoy, no quiero arrepentirme de haber desperdiciado mi vida tratando de alejarlos de mí, no quiero sentir que amar sea otra angustia en mi vida, no quiero por favor herms ayúdame.

_Él mantenerme en pie era cada vez más difícil, sentía que mis fuerzas me abandonaban por completo, ya no podía pensar, no podía sentir nada mas que a ella junto a mí abrazándome, tratando de consolarme._

-Tranquilo harry, nosotros te queremos y estaremos ahí contigo pase lo que pase nunca te abandonaremos, yo nunca te abandonare no tienes de que preocuparte porque esa es nuestras decisión, solo nuestra.

-Ya no quiero estar enojado, tú sabes que podría pagar por mis sentimientos de culpa pero cuando me dices que no es por mi todo lo que esta sucediendo pienso que podría crear un mundo mejor para todos y me haces querer apartar la soledad a la que me he entregado y con la que ya no quiero estar.

-No harry tu nunca has estado solo, a pesar de todo tu siempre has contado conmigo, a pesar de que lo mucho que me dolía tu indiferencia y tu mal trato yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte aunque no me lo pidas.

_Sus palabras me hacían sentir el ser más vil del universo, como fue posible que pudiera tratarla de esa manera si en el fondo siempre supe que ella y los demás están dispuestos a ayudarme en lo que sea sin importares lo que les pase._

-Perdóname por todo, por favor perdóname, no he sabido corresponder su apoyo, no he sabido valorar su amistad, he sido un mal amigo con todos ustedes en especial contigo y a pesar de quererte tanto como te quiero.

-Calmate harry nosotros siempre estaremos ahí, yo siempre estaré ahí, eres un gran amigo eso no lo dudes nunca así como tampoco dudes lo mucho que yo también te quiero.

_Y ahí los dos abrazados en el piso de las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios ella olvido todo lo que le había hecho sufrir, olvido lo mal que la había tratado y decidimos reanudar nuestra amistad tratando de repara nuestros corazones lastimados, esa fue la primera y única vez que le dije que la quería._

_

* * *

_

_Han pasado 3 meses desde la batalla con voldemort y gracias a dios yo salí victorioso del encuentro, es verdad que muchas personas murieron en la batalla pero también es verdad que ahora el mundo es un lugar mejor para todos, llevo a penas 5 días fuera del hospital pues por fortuna a pesar de que los dos lanzamos la maldición imperdonable al mismo tiempo y a pesar de que la recibimos por igual de llego él murió pero yo sobreviví._

_Todavía recuerdo aquel momento cuando sentí la maldición en mi pecho, como la vida se me iba del cuerpo y como mi único pensamiento era ella, solo deseaba que fuera feliz, aun que no fuera a mi lado, mientras encontrara la felicidad el precio era lo de menos para mi, mientras caía la vía acercarse a mi pero cuando me di cuenta estaba en la cama del hospital por segunda vez había escapado a la maldición pero esta vez sin ninguna cicatriz y ella estaba ahí dormida, recargada en mi cama velando mi recuperación._

_Hoy estoy en la casa que era de mi padrino donde vivo desde que deje Howgrats todos seguimos en contacto, pero a pesar de eso todavía no logro olvidar lo de hace 2 años, lo que le hice sufrir, el que hermione me perdonara, 2 años desde que reconocí lo que yo no siento solo amistad por ella, y hoy espero._

_Mi situación se ha vuelto mas dura, ahora que no hay peligro para que ella y yo estemos juntos me falta valor para hablarle de mi amor, pero me es difícil mi corazón sigue recuperándose de todo lo ocurrido, de las personas que murieron en la guerra que libramos, tratando de superar la muerte de Ginny, Neville, la señora Weasly, Dumbledore, pero me he decidido._

_Ella esta en la escuela de auror conmigo y con ron, juntos tratamos de seguir adelante, tratando de ser felices en el mundo por el que peleamos, por los que murieron y por nosotros mismos, Ron con ayuda de luna ha vuelto a sonreír y hermione con el apoyo de todos se ha recuperado de la muerte de sus padres, realmente entre los tres hemos salido juntos adelante._

_Hoy mientras descansábamos bajo un árbol en espera de nuestra siguiente clase hermione, ron, luna, parvati, dean y yo, tanteábamos para matar el tiempo no recuerdo con exactitud las tonterías de las que hablábamos pero nos empezamos a reír de algo que dijo ella cuando sin querer se me salio un Te Amo haciendo que ella y yo calláramos mientras los demás seguían riendo._

_Su mirada era tan hermosa que no podía articular palabra, se me había salido como si mi corazón hubiera tomado el mando de mi, ese sentimiento por ella siempre ha estado ahí cuando se encuentra cerca y cuando no lo esta, siempre había tenido el control de mi en especial con su cercanía pero esta vez, en esta ocasión no pude controlarme, no sabia que hacer o que decir, ella me seguía mirando mientras los demás reían sin parar._

_Sentí como el corazón palpitaba mas rápido de lo normal haciendo que mi respiración se hiciera mas rápida también, como cada músculo de mi cuerpo se contraía tratando de mantener la cordura mientras ella solo hacia mas que mirarme en ese momento solo ella y yo existíamos, nos habíamos olvidado de los demás que seguían riendo, no sabia que hacer ella no tenia ninguna otra expresión es su rostro solo esa mirada que yo interpretaba como asombro._

_De repente volví hablar sin que mi cerebro haya dado la orden_

-Te Amo mas que mi vida

_Pero ella seguía ahí solo mirándome, esta vez mis palabras si fueron escuchados por los de mas que habían parado de reír y ahora nos miraban a los dos, la desesperación empezaba a tomarme en sus manos, mi cerebro empezaba a funcionar diciéndome que ella no compartía mis sentimientos que no esperara respuesta porque ella no sentía mas que amistad por mi, mi desesperación llego al punto de volverse insoportable no sabia o mas bien no quería interpretar su silencio como decía mi cerebro así que sin mas me levante de golpe para alejarme lo mas rápido posible de ahí diciendo un apenas perceptible -Perdoname_

_Corrí lo mas que mis piernas pudieron, sentía el viento en la cara mientras mi corazón y mi alma no paraban de llorar a través de mis ojos, cuando me canse de correr camine, vague por las calles de Londres sin destino fijo pensando, lamentándome de lo que había hecho aunque se que es mejor que lo sepa no puedo soportar que no sienta lo mismo por mi, pero a pesar de todo me sentía liberado del martirio que era callar la verdad aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo tenia que tratar de ver el lado positivo, claro si es que lo había._

_No sabia con exactitud cuantotiempo había pasado desde que me aleje corriendo, la noche estaba proxima a terminar y empezaba a sentir las piernas desfallecer por lo que decidi regresar a casa pero por alguna extraña razon presenti que ella estaria ahi esperando a que yo llegara pero no podia verla, no por ahora era todavia muy reciente lo sucedido y necesitaba tiempo para asimilar su rechazo que aunque no me lo dio porque no lo espere eso iba a suceder, asi que ir a casa no era una buena opcion necesitaba mas tiempo._

_El primer lugar que vino a mi mente fue la casa de los gritos, si casa en la que vivio Sirius por un tiempo, donde supo la verdad de su padrino, por alguna extraña razon ese lugar abandonado le gustaba y un que ron pensaba es triste y lugubre por lo que habia sucedido en 3er año a mi me gustaba mucho me daba paz y tranquilidad para pensar y meditar, era el lugar perfecto para poner en orden mis ideas, por lo que no lo pense mas tome una botella del bote de basura mas cercano y cree un trasladador._

_Al llegar senti el cansancio del dia por lo que decidi subir a descansa pero Cual fue mi solpresa al encontrar en la vieja cama sucia a la razon de mi existir y dueza de mi dolor sentada con los ojos rojos y las mejillas sonrozadas sosteniendo un portaretrato que yo había dejado tiempo atras con la foto de lo que la orden del fenix a la que pertenecimos._

-Esta foto se tomo un dia antes de la batalla final, lo recuerdo bien. Ella miraba fijamente la fotografia donde estabamos todos sonrientes, por alguna extraña razon no podia hablar su presencia aqui es solpreciba para mi.

-Sabes... tambien es mi foto favorita, fue la ultima vez que estubimos todos juntos, la ultima vez que me sonrieron Ginny y neville, recuerdas se acababan de hacer novios. Lagrimas caian por su rostro entristecido,levanto una mano para secarse las mejillas mientras me miraba.

-Sabía que te encontraria aqui Harry. ¿Donde estabas?

_El cansancio en mi había desaparecido, tenia la boca seca, no sabía que decirle o mas bien no se me ocurria que decirle ni siquiera procesaba bien su simple pregunta, no podia mantenerle la mirada sentia verguenza por dañar nuestra amistad como lo hice por lo que me di la vuelta para intentar salir del lugar lo mas rapido posible ya que por mi desgaste del dia no me sentia capaz de aparecerme en otro lugar._

_Ella se levanto y me tomo de la muñeca impidiendo asi mi movimiento, tenia la mirada fija en mi, me miraba como solamente ella podia hacerlo, no se si sabia el efecto que su mirada producia en, me jalo hasta sentarse otra vez en la cama tirando de mi para que imitara su movimiento, su mira da me doblegaba lo que me pidiera en ese momento aunque fuera lo imposible lo haria solo por ella por quien es y lo que significa para mi._

-No has respondido mi pregunta harry¿Donde estabas?

-Andando

_Se lebanto un poco para alcanzar el cobertor que estaba en la silla sin soltarme para despues regresar a su lugar y cubrirme los hombros con ella_

-Estas helado, Porque te fuiste asi tan de repente?

-Vamos hermione escuchaste lo que dije

-Si lo hice y por eso te fuiste?

-No, me fui porque no dijiste nada

-Que querias que dijera si me tomaste por solpresa y despues te fuiste asi como si nada y no regresaste en todo el dia a clases.

_Sus palabras empezabana a exasperarme, como era posible que no entendiara que me iba porque ella no sentia lo mismo que yo, que mi amor no era correspondido o por lo menos no de la manera en la que yo lo deeseaba porque si habia una cosa de lo que estaba seguro es que ella lo queria pero solamente como un amigo como su "mejor amigo". Me levante desesperado sintiendo como una gran frustracion crecia dentro de mi a cada segunto._

-Que acaso no lo ves hermione, no vez que siento mas que amistad por ti, me siento como un loco desde la primera vez que te vi y que no me di cuanta de ello hasta que casi te pierdo en el ministerio en el 5 curso.

-Harry...

_Ella trato de hablar pero yo no se lo permiti tenia que sacar todo lo que tenia dentro al fin y al cabo que la caja de pandora ya se habia abierto_

-Déjame terminar

-Pero...

-Desde que me di cuenta he visto el tiempo pasar y no es que haya tratado de evitarlo pues me conformaba con tenerte cerca dandome tu calor y conoforme iban pasando los minutos, iba viviendo poco a poco, vivinedo de tu amor.

-Harry- Ella trato de volver a tomar mi mano pero no se lo permiti y continue con mi caminada de la cama a la pared miantras seguia hablando.

-Con el paso del tiempo tu compania se fue haciando muy poco para mi, queria

Tocar tu piel sentirte mia, Llevarte siempre aqui a mi lado era una forma de soñar.

_Me miraba a tonita como si incoherencias salieran de mi boca, sus ojos cada vez brillaban mas señalandome que en cualquier momento dejarian escapar el dolor que mis palabras le producias, pero tenia que acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas aunque sea la razon de sus lagrimas._

-Yo se que no querras volver a verme despues de eso te juro ahora que jamas te olvidare-

_No pude seguir hablando pues ella se habia puesto de piel y con su dedon callaba mis labios mientras los de ella me callaban casi imperceptiblemente, me abrazo y la abraze, poso su cabeza en mi hombro sentia su respiracion caliente en mi cuello que hacia que los cabellos de mi nuca se levantaran, de repente empezo a hablar._

-Calla ya harry,que no te das cuenta que necesito de tu forma de vivir, de ti, no quiero estar tan solitaria rodeada de muchos porque tu no estas conmigo, yo igual en el 5 curso me di cuenta.

_Me separo de ella para mirarme a los ojos. Sus palabras de desconcentraban tanto, no lograba entender que tratada de decirme¿acaso era lo que creo?_

-Hoy te confieso, Yo te amo

_Volvio a brazarme mientras repetia en mi oido que me amaba. No podia creer lo que escuchaba hermione me ama igual, pero como era eso posible, en que momento sucedio todo, no podia creer que mi amor fuera correspondido y que ella al igual que yo lo llevara callado desde hace mucho tiempo._

-Es verdad lo que dices herms?

-Si harry, me lo negaba a mi misma hasta aquella noche en la que hablamos, aquella noche en que renacio nuestra amistad y con ella reconoci que te amaba desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-Debo estar soñando... aahuuuchh... porque me peziscas

-Para que veas que no es un sueño tontito que es verdad que te amo y que tu me amas y que ahora podemos estar juntos.

-No tenias que hacer eso

-Tubimos que esperar tanto tiempo para estar asi juntos tu y yo

-Apesar de no confesar nuestros sentimientos siempre estubimos juntos.

-Si pero no es lo mismo

-Tal vez no era lo mismo pero ahi estubimos para el otro, pero ahora que no hay nada que vencer, ni muerte que superar podemos distrutar del mundo por el que luchamos, no crees?

-Si tienes razon, no hay nada ni nadie que nos impida estar juntos

_Los jovenes seguian abrazados mesiendose al compas de las flamas de la chimenea, harry se separo ligeramente de hermione mirandole a los ojos_

-Te amo mas que a mi vida.

-Y yo te amo mas.

_Y asi despues de tantos años de amistad, de complicidad de caricias con la mirada y besos disfrazados de abrazos, el niño que vivio y su mejor amiga por fin estaban juntos de la manera en que sus corazones deseeaban, se besaron tratando de comunicar con el lo mucho que se amaban y lo mucho que se deseaban desde hacia mucho tiempo porque su amor era la recompensa mas grande que podian recibir despues de todo lo que habian vivido, ya que para ella el era Harry su compañero, amigo, complice y razon de ser y pera el ella era hermione su , la chica que lo comprendia, que lo entendia y apoyaba incondicionalmente, ellos eran el reflejo del amor._

**_F_**

**_I_**

_**N**_

* * *

_Bueno hasta aqui llego espero les haya hecho pasar un grato rato, el fic lleva casi 8 meses guardado porque apenas hace unos 3 lo termine peor lo guarde no se porque razon pero hablando con blanca decidi publicarlo para que por fin viera la luz, como veran se escribio cuando salio el Principe Mestizo y cuando nos enteramos de la desfortuna de harry con ginny pero bueno como dije y como le dije a Bet la esperanza muere al ultimo y yo pienso que mientras haya vida hay esperanza y asi como la seleccion mexicana esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba y yo no dejo de creer hasta que haya pasado el ultimo minuto, en este caso hata que salga el 7mo libro. Bueno espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, insultos o lo que deseen aunque sea para decirme que no les agrado, de antemano gracias por los Reviews :D_


End file.
